The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device and a method of delivering current to a power storage device.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known electric vehicles include an internal battery that is charged using a charging station. Such charging stations typically include a power cable or another conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle battery through the power cable.
Some known charging stations are positioned in public or publicly accessible locations, such as parking garages or parking lots, to provide paid charging services to customers who park electric vehicles within the locations. Due to the publicly accessible nature of the charging station locations, the charging stations positioned therein may be subjected to vandalism, theft, or other damage when the charging stations are not in use.